


his

by mellomelon



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Chopper POV, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellomelon/pseuds/mellomelon
Summary: (Chopper POV) My favorite person has finally found his favorite person, too.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134
Collections: MewGulf Anniversary Gift Exchange





	his

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewningdew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewningdew/gifts).



> Happy 2nd MG Anniversary @mewningdew!
> 
> I really meant to include a proposal... but I seriously couldn't think of anything that would do them justice, so I just kind of went wild with a Chopper POV. I'm so sorry! This was also intended to be much longer.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy in the end na!

“Nong, wake up,” says a gentle nudge.

I barely register my brothers and sisters trampling over me as they play around, full of energy. They must’ve fed already. There are so many of them the heat makes me dizzy. I can only open my eyes in response to the soft command from earlier.

“Phi, this one is still not eating properly... Doesn’t he seem so weak?”

“We’ll probably have to, eventually.. you know,” a deeper voice drawls out, one that makes me shudder and curl further into myself.

“...I’m gonna go grab him a bottle.”

—

The trampling has been less and less lately, I realize, a pattern that worries me the quieter it becomes each day.

I only have a few of my brothers and sisters left; the rest have been “adopted”. I haven’t decided if that’s a good thing or not yet, but the person who feeds me everyday gets very excited and happy each time, which I like, so it must be good.

My energy has been a bit better lately so I nip at my brother’s heel for encouragement before he’s picked up in her arms. The room already feels a bit colder without his heat to help.

For some reason the rest of my siblings are paying no mind to his departure, but I can’t help to follow them with my eyes. It’s when the person holding my brother glances back at me that the worry I buried before roots itself again, as deep as her faltering smile.

—

“This Nong here is very well behaved; do you want to hold him?”

With the usual attendant I see everyday, there is a small family with a little one who keeps poking around and getting his hand slapped away.

“Whoa, he’s tiny!”

I glare at him. You can’t be much bigger than me!

“Uh oh, you made Nong mad,” laughs the biggest one, reminding me of the chills the other attendant I see often gives me.

“I don’t know, he looks like he’s dying.”

“Luk! Don’t say that.” Their attention redirects to the attendant next to them. “We were actually hoping...”

Their voices fade away as I no longer listen and gingerly lower my limbs and head down.

This has become a pattern as well.

—

“..Pomeranians? Of course, we have a few right here.”

My ears perk up at another visitor, but quickly lower as I manage my expectations, especially because the attendant approaching my cage doesn't seem to like me very much. I drown out any conversation above me until I'm suddenly lifted up. Aow!

“..so cute!”

I am so confused. I huff and look up, almost blinded by the light shining down from behind the person holding me. So bright.

“Ah, that one... he was the runt of the litter; has many health issues. I don't think it'd be wise for you to choose--"

“I want him.” Warmth tightens around me.

I look between them, still confused, but not as confused as the attendant looks wanting to interject. A glimmer of hope makes me wag my tail happily.

"I've decided, I want him."

—

“You’re my favorite,” he says. Being a favorite, I quickly learn, is the best feeling in the world.

“You’re my favorite, too,” I tell him loudly, earnestly. He laughs and holds me and I hope he understands.

—

Daddy has been home a lot lately, and I can tell he’s not really like himself. He plays the piano and guitar still, but doesn’t sing as he usually would. I can only waddle over and nudge his thigh, where he’s sitting reading a book. “What’s wrong, Chopper?”

You’re sad, I want to say, resting my head in his lap.

“Chopper.. don’t cry na.”

He hugs me tighter than usual when normally he’s so careful not to, and I try to ignore the wetness coating my fur.

—

There’s this person called P’Gulf, I think, that Daddy has been talking to a lot lately.

So much so, he doesn’t even pay attention when I purposely mess around with my namesake Chopper doll. I still don’t know what to make of this P’Gulf, but I can tell he makes Daddy very happy. I just don’t like how that also means Daddy is in his room for far too long before I see him again.

The next time I happen to see this P'Gulf on the little box I see my favorite person carrying around all the time, I nip at it.

“Aow, Phi, will Chopper bite me if I meet him?”

Daddy hums and glances up, idly rubbing my tummy and making me forget about the person whose laugh is admittedly quite pleasing to my ears. “He won’t bite you if you’re not stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn naa, so that means I shouldn’t get bitten, right?”

“Oho, no you will definitely be bitten.”

—

Today is a very special day for my favorite person. I can tell because everyone around him is treating him like how he treats me, but more. And that annoying thing he always carries has been making noise nonstop. Although I’ve given it a pass today because he’s been smiling at it every time it rings, and I like his smile a lot.

Strangely, the Giant that always plays with me and takes care of Daddy is still here, even though it’s so late at night. But he’s not paying attention to me either. I huff and quickly waddle to him. “Giant! Giant, pick me up!” 

He glances down at me lazily. “Chopper, what is it?”

My Daddy is having a special day without me, you need to comfort me—is what my sensitivity tells me to say. But I just end up barking, “I want to watch TV with you too!”

"Alright, alright." He settles me into his lap, and I already start to nod off at the comfort. I feel his chest puff up and deflate quickly. "Seriously, when is Gulf getting here?"

...Gulf?

—

It's a bit later when I wake up from my nap, and there’s this person everyone is crowded around that I sort of recognize. He’s very bright, white, and his heart is beating faster than everyone else's in the room. What’s wrong with him? Nervous? But what really confuses me is his smell. My nose twitches. Why does he smell like Daddy? I glance over at said person suspiciously but he's too busy talking to the person in white. "I'm not air, Daddy," I huff impatiently.

Mama seems very amused, adjusting me in her arms while trying to introduce me to this person. "Chopper, this is N'Gulf na. Get along, OK?"

...Wait a minute.

This person! You’re the only always talking to Daddy every night on that cursed contraption, making him forget about me!

“ _Chopper_.” Daddy's voice, trying to placate me I know, but I also know he doesn’t have a treat for me so I’m not going to listen. “Chopper, what’s wrong? Why are you being so stubborn, huh?”

I don’t know what comes over me as this N'Gulf, P'Gulf—Thief'Gulf is what it really should be—attempts to play with me. Maybe it’s their smell mingling together, the affection I usually see reserved for me reflecting in Daddy’s eyes as he watches over him—a reflection yet even brighter? But I see a tentative finger reach out and I _bite_.

“Aow!”

—

It's a rainy night, my favorite person's type of weather, but for some reason he seems antsy, and keeps tapping his "phone". (I've learned this term recently, and for some reason Daddy has two now, but he gets in trouble when he accidentally uses one and not the other.)

"He's probably in the middle of performing..."

"I know, Mama, but it's _raining_. I need to know that he's OK. He—" Suddenly there is distorted music and chaotic noise playing from his phone.

She leans over at his pause, watching whatever is on the phone with Daddy in concern. "He finished the performance in the end.. wow, Nong is incredible na."

Daddy continues to stare at his phone in silence, his grip tight on it as if prayers were being sent through it, but it just repeatedly plays the same distorted sound from before.

That night, I don't think he went to sleep at all.

—

It’s the next day, and a rare one that I find myself outside of the house at work with Daddy. I mostly like to stay home and play dress up with Mama, but at work, I get to be with Daddy all day _and_ Phi Phi will still dress me up sometimes.

Today P'Gulf is here too, whom I have begrudgingly developed an affection towards, but he's not as infuriating as he normally is; in fact, he is strangely quiet and reserved.

"You're worried, too, huh?" I almost get whiplash turning towards Daddy's voice.

_I'm not—_

Quickly I am placed on P'Gulf's lap, and as tempted as I am to give him some trouble, today he seems even smaller than myself. I turn a bit to lick one of his hands that's been rubbing behind my ears, but it tastes slightly saltier than I remember.

"Thank you, Chopper," he murmurs softly.

..You’ll be ok, P’Gulf. You’re my favorite person’s favorite person, after all.

—

Apparently I am in charge of bringing something very important to them on a very important day. I only come to this conclusion because Mama made me practice walking down this unnecessarily long aisle about a million times back and forth. I know the doctor said I need to lose weight, but how about not feeding me so many snacks instead of making me exercise.

On the actual day, everyone is wearing their nicest clothing, which mean I'm also wearing something called a "tux" to match Daddy. But we're outside, it's hot as hell and I’m panting like crazy. Wait—everyone is staring at me. What am I supposed to do again?

I've been placed down at the end of this long path I've walked on so many times already, but today it feels much longer. I huff a few times, trying to catch my breath, looking around but confused at all the whispering voices telling me what to do.

I almost turn around to run away until I’m stopped by a caress behind my ears.

It’s P’Gulf. I almost yelp in relief.

“Chopper,” he laughs breathily and hoists me up. His and Daddy’s mixed scent fills my nose and immediately calms my nerves. “Let’s go down together na.”

I glance up at him and hopes he understands my thanks. My thanks for being here, being next to Daddy, taking care of him and loving him like how I love him. I nip his finger gently, the same finger I later always see wearing something shiny, before searching over a bouquet of yellow to find our favorite person waiting for us.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may continue this when I find time, but in the meanwhile come chat with me on Twitter! @krapowmew


End file.
